Vacation: Part 3
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: Ash tries to understand why Misty would never be his girlfriend,  Paul becomes traumatised by an outing @ the beach, and Drew gets hypnotised as the girls set him up with a tape.


Vacation: Part 3

The One with Drew's Hypnosis Tape.

Why you should never share rooms with Ash and Misty, or their friends...

Thank you so much for the reviews! I am soo happy! I'll shut up and carry on now...But not before I flame a certain 'someone'.

Yes, I am talking about St Elmo's Fire, possibly the RUDEST and most horrible fanfiction writer ever.

He has critisised my stories, and for that I have blocked him.

I hope you got my message you nasty writer!

He wrote that my grammar was inconsistent, and nearly incomprehensible, and recommended I hired a Beta Reader! Well, I am going to continue this story by the way, and not listen to ANYTHING St Elmo's Fire does again!

Who do they think they are critisising a young writer like me when I am so dedicated!

So, thank you for my other reviews, and I shall now continue!

...

As Ash, Misty, Tracey, Dawn, Brock, Max, Drew, May and Paul, who was still a tiny bit shell shocked from, Salmon skin rolls, all crept into their rooms as night began to draw in...

...

"Shotgun!" Drew yelled, slamming the bathroom door in May's face.

"Damnit!" May growled, punching the door with her fist.

Drew took half an hour, he sniggered as May, who had been leant against the door dozing, woke up and fell to the floor.

"Ha." Drew smirked, sticking his tongue out at May until she shut him up with a sharp and steady kick to the crotch.

After changing and putting on her Torchic pyjamas, she stepped into the room...

"DANGER!"

"AAAARGH!"

May screamed as loud as possible, before she ran into a shape in the darkened room.

She tripped over a shadow, falling over and landing on her arm.

Brock turned the light on in the room.

"What the hell is going on in here!" He yelled, glaring at Paul who was stood in the corner, and Drew and May who were sprawled across eachother in a tangled mess of heads, legs and arms on the floor.

Drew stood up giggling, but May stayed on the floor.

"Haha!" Drew giggled, turning to Paul and standing beside him.

"What the hell is going on in here! Drew? Paul!" Brock yelled, helping May to her feet.

Paul looked at Drew, and Drew looked at Paul.

"Ah, Unagi." They said in unison, raising their eyebrows at eachother.

"WAAH! BOO HOO!" Paul suddenly burst into tears and began crying like a little Togepi at the thought of his earlier traumatic incident.

May grew angry as the boys fell about laughing and crying.

Her face screwed up as she tried not to let tears fall.

_ Drew didn't care about her, Drew didn't think twice about her. To him, she'd always just be May. _

So as the two teenage boys continued to cry and laugh, May suddenly screamed throughout the apartment.

"Just shut the heck up Drew! All you do is take the piss outta me! And I'm fed up with it!" With this, the room went silent, and May stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

When May got in the bathroom, she burst into tears, leaning against the bath.

Brock glared at Drew and Paul, who seconds later burst into tears all over again.

There was a sharp knock at the door, and in burst Misty and Dawn, Ash trailing behind like a lost puppy.

Paul immediately turned his stony exterior side back on, and pretended to ignore them as they entered.

"What was all the shouting about?" Misty growled, pointing at Drew.

The green head gulped.

"Unagi." He remarked, watching Misty raise an eyebrow at him.

Misty looked around the room, "Where's May?" She asked.

Drew pointed to the bathroom door, and Dawn and Misty immediately began banging on it.

"May! It's Misty and Dawn! Open up!"

Slowly, they all listened as the door latch came off, and the two girls burst in, locking it again behind them.

They spent a little while talking about the incident, then about Drew, then about Paul's unagi phobia.

"Tell you what girls? This calls for revenge!" Misty punched a fist in the air, smirking.

"What are we gonna do?" May asked, sniffling.

"Hey! What about hypnosis!" Dawn whispered, pulling a tape from her pocket.

Misty's eyes lit up.

"Yes!"

"But, how are we gonna get him to listen to it?" Dawn asked, scratching her head.

"Does Drew have his Ipod in at night?" Misty asked, May nodded.

"Great! When he is asleep, we'll plug his headphones into the stereo and start the tape!" Misty exclaimed, sniggering as she did.

The three girls highfived each other, and crept out of the bathroom.

Misty and Dawn waved goodbye and handed May the tape, before they snuck out the door, leaving the brunette, alone.

Slowly, she made her way towards her own bed and climbed under the covers, turning her bedside light off as she did.

May glanced over at Drew as he slept, he was facing her and had his Ipod plugged into his ears.

She couldn't help noticing how adorable he looked when he slept, his eye's peacefully closed and his mouth twisted into a smile.

A loose strand of leaf green fringe hung in the center of his face, dangling above his nose.

Quietly, May felt the precious tape in between her fingers, and slowly, she climbed out of bed, flinching as Brock's snoring echoed all around.

May unwired Drew's headphones, and quietly pushed the tape into the stereo and turned it on.

Sniggering to herself, she crept back into her own bed, not realising how tired she was until she led down.

The part of the tape May hadn't heard was,

_ "You are a strong, confident woman..."_

...The Next Morning...

"Yes! Oh yes! Praise the mighty lord Arceus! My moustache is no more!" Misty hollered from the bathroom, jumping up and down on the spot.

Ash grumbled under his covers as Misty's shrill voice awoke him from his dream about gravy land.

...Next door...

Sunlight broke through the curtains, lighting up the room, causing May to stir.

Suddenly, she heard an almighty crash and rushed into the bathroom, where the noise had come from.

When she got into the bathroom, May gasped.

There he was, wearing Brock's frilly apron and scrubbing the bathroom squeaky clean.

"Um, Drew?" May squeaked, squinting from the cleaness.

The green haired boy turned around, and smiled at her, "Ah! May! Isn't it just a wonderful morning?" He exclaimed, grabbing a sponge and rubbing the toilet rim.

"Uh yeah, what are you doing?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Tidying of course! It's like a pigsty in here! I could never leave a room in such a state!" He squealed as he began scrubbing a missed spot on the loo.

May snorted with laughter. What the heck had gotten into Drew...?

Eventually, Paul trailed into the bathroom, his eyes growing twice their original size as he eyed Drew, wearing a frilly apron and scrubbing the bath tub like his life depended on it.

Paul glanced at May, looking for an explanation, but May shrugged, leaving the two boys alone as she left the bathroom...

...

"Food!" Ash stammered, clutching his stomach and whimpering until Misty stamped on his foot as the group waited anxiously for Drew.

"Oh come on Already!" Paul yelled, banging his fist on Room 2's door.

Finally, Drew appeared.

Misty dropped Togepi...

Luckily, Togepi had landed on Max's book, and slid down to the young boy's chest and was giggling as she touched his nose with her tiny paw.

"Well well, let's get going!" Drew giggled, taking Dawn and May by the arms and skipping melodramatically down towards the breakfast bar.

"What's gotten into him?" Tracey asked, staring open mouthed at the eccentirically dressed Drew as he galloped off, poor May and Dawn following behind...

...

Eventually, after another morning of Ash doing his Munchlax impression, Misty having Salmon for breakfast (making Paul uneasy) and Max, reading, the gang thought of what they could do today...

"We could go POKe'MON hunting!" Ash suggested, pumping his fist in the air. With this comment, Max's head shot up.

"Did you forget the only POKe'MON any of us have is Misty's Togepi, Ash?" Tracey pointed out, watching the raven haired boy's chocolate eyes swivel towards the egg.

"And no Ash, Togepi is NOT going to be your key to success at catching an Oschawott." Misty stated, glaring at Ash and scooping her giggly egg into her arms.

"Hey! We could check out the town!" Tracey suggested, pulling a art pad from his bag along with several different pencils.

Everyone groaned.

"Hey! What about the beach? We haven't been there yet." Ash piped up, watching everyone exchange glances.

Misty's eyes lit up, "Yes! For once I think Ash had a good idea!" She announced, smiling at him.

"Why thank you, Hey! Wait a minute!" Ash suddenly realised Misty's non compliment and ran after her as she sprinted back to the room to get her bikini.

When he caught up to her, he grinned.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." He replied, beating her to the room.

The two afterwards sat in their room talking, when Misty managed on hit the subject of 'boyfriend's'

"Hey! I could be a totally good boyfriend!" Ash cried, watching Misty huff and cross her arms.

"Could not."

"Could too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

The conversation went on like this for a while, until Ash replied, "What if I was, less dense, erm, more... Gentlemanly?" He asked, Misty shook her head.

"Nope. Sorry Ash."

...

When everyone had come back, well, including Drew, who was wearing a, erm, skirty thing... (A/N: Ha St Elmo's Fire! A made up word! What ya gonna do about it!)

They all headed excitedly to the beach.

As they reached the stairway that led to the beach, Drew giggled as a young girl with a Jigglypuff wandered past them.

"Oh my goodness! Isn't that Jigglypuff just a darling little beauty!" He squealed, cooing at the tiny pink balloon.

"Is he, gay?" The girl asked, pointing at Drew.

May shook her head, sniggering.

Soon the girl and her POKe'MON wandered off, and they reached the seaside.

As Ash sat beside Tracey on the beach, he said to him, "She said not even if I were more, gentlemanly! Can you believe that?" He added, scowling.

"Just drop it Ash!" Tracey exclaimed.

The boy stood up.

Ash could smell the salty air lapping briskly at his nostrils, the sound of the gulls above, and the noise of the waves.

The waves roared in the background, the ever prominent noisiness of them never leaving his ears.

"C'mon Ash! First one to the sea wins!" Misty yelled, poking him in the arm and running at full speed towards the great expanse of ocean, Togepi toddling after her.

...

Later on, May was sunbathing, and Drew and Tracey lay beside her tanning themselves.

"I am gonna end up with like, MAJOR tanning lines..." Drew sighed, lifting his arms and looking for the brown he hoped was there.

Tracey lifted his sunglasses and stared at him, before shrugging and laying back down.

"Oh my god!" He suddenly began flapping his arms around like a girl, pointing into the distance, "Just look at that shirt! Ugh, it's like looking at a fashion disaster with those green shorts!" Drew snorted, barely able to take his eyes off the sight.

May sniggered outloud, while Max, who had taken place beside his older sister, lifted his head from his book and looked at him with a creeped out gaze as the green haired boy continued to tut about, erm, 'fashion'.

...

The salty water made Ash splutter and cough as the disgusting taste hung on his tongue.

"Ha!" Misty spat, swimming elegantly on her back over a large wave as it rippled it's way above the ocean floor.

Ash was swept over the waves as his head bobbed on the surface, glaring at her.

Suddenly, the two began splashing eachother, and before they knew what had happened, they had been swept back inland...

As Ash was about to shout an insult at Misty, a wave answered him, gushing right over him and filling his open mouth with the bitter taste of sea water.

...Later on...

The two came back from swimming, and Misty cried, "Oh snap, I need a towel!".

"I'll get it for ya Mist." Ash replied, walking slowly away from her.

"Really?" Misty spoke, awestruck as he wandered off slowly,

"No! Because I'm not your boyfriend!" Ash yelled back, sticking his tongue out at her And running away at full speed...

...

Ash had gotten quite far down with his erm, 'hole' and smiled as he dug into the wet sand with his raw hands, lobbing the sand at the top of the hole.

Misty and Paul had come back from swimming, and stood, watching Ash dig tirelessly.

Suddenly, a wave came inland, sweeping over Misty and Paul's feet and causing Ash's hole to become submerged in water.

As Ash was about to yell about his ruined, 'hole' Misty beat him to it, and began screaming.

"What happened? Misty?" Paul asked, watching Misty hop on one foot.

"Tentacool sting! Damn all you tentacool in the sea!" She cursed, shaking her fist at the ocean.

_ And there was me thinking she loved Tentacool... _ Ash thought, before Misty's yelling brought him back.

"It's painfullllllllll!" She cried, biting her lip anxiously, she looked as if she was trying to keep in her tears.

"Oh! I saw something on the Discovery channel that might help!" Paul exclaimed, his face lighting up.

Ash looked anxiously at Paul, "Well, spit it out man!"

Paul looked at Misty, then Ash, Misty, Ash, Ash Misty...

"You're gonna have to pee on it."

Misty fell down Ash's 'hole' and landed on top of him as Paul spoke.

"Yeah sure! Come on in!" Ash yelled sarcastically, squirming under Misty.

"WHAT!" Misty yelled at Paul, her eyes growing angry, "Owww!"

"Some kinda ammonia in it that kills the pain, it's the only way..." Paul yelled.

"Well, you can use my hole for some privacy..." Ash hollered, clambering out.

...

Later on, Drew and May were subathing, when Ash, Misty and Paul walked past them briskly.

"Hey guys! Where you going?"

The only one who turned to face them was Paul, "Going to have a shower." He mumbled.

"Me too." Both Ash and Misty exclaimed.

Dawn sat beside May, shaking the salt from her hair.

"Hey Dawn, do you have a chapstick?" Drew asked, watching as the bluenette nodded and gave it to Drew.

The green haired boy unscrewed the lid and puckered his lips, before using the chap stick and then grabbing a tissue and lipping it.

May and Dawn gazed at Drew as he continued...

"What?" He asked, flicking his fringe.

"Nothing." They mumbled, hardly able to control their laughter.

Brock had fallen asleep nearby, and Max sniggered as him and Togepi began to bury and mould Brock, something, 'new.'

A few hours later and the tanned teen awoke to find his vision obscured by two large, round objects.

Brock gasped at his, 'sand-breasts' and smiled at them, holding them and saying, "Well how you doin'?"

...

Later on, they made their way back to the hotel, and Dawn barged in, spotting Ash, Misty and Paul staring into space.

"Hey, what happened to you guys today?" She asked, watching as Ash turned to face her dangerously, "It's between US and the SEA, Dawn..." He murmured, turning back to his original position.

...

Suddenly, May burst into the room, Togepi and Max close behind.

As they entered, the bathroom door unclicked from Drew's shower and out the boy came.

May snorted with laughter as Drew appeared, a towel tied from around his upper half like a dress.

He wore a towel on his head like a woman, and walked with a swagger over to his bed, grabbing some clothes and walking back to the bathroom.

...

"Hey, you guys are awfully quiet, what's wrong?" Brock asked, sitting on his bed.

Ash opened his mouth to speak, but Misty butted in, "We promised we'd never tell!" He hissed.

"But, we gotta say something, it's eating me alive!" Ash reassured her, before standing up, not looking as Dawn, May, Tracey, Brock, Max, and Drew, who was fussing over his shorts all sat, waiting for an explanation.

...

"It was a hot, prickly day..." He began, pacing around the bed, eyes on the floor.

Paul spoke, "We were far away from the hotel, with no help nearby, we were stranded..."

Misty began, "Ash had dug a large hole..."

Ash started again, "And, Misty got stung by a Tentacool..."

Paul shuddered, "And I'd recently seen something on the discovery channel..."

"Ah! I saw that! To get rid of Tentacool stings you... EWW!" Max yelled, pointing horrified at Misty, "You PEED on yourself?"

"Eww!" Everyone hollered, Misty looked traumatised.

"You would have to if you were stung!" She yelled, before mumbling, "But, I... I couldn't..bend that way... So..." Misty looked at Ash.

"Ewww! You peed on Misty, Ash!" Dawn cried, hiding her face in disgust.

"That's right, I stepped up! She was a friend in need! I'd pee on anyone of you if I had to!" Ash yelled, pointing at them all.

"No thank you Darling!" Drew exclaimed.

"B-but, " Everyone looked at Ash, "I-I got so nervous, that um, I couldn't aim, so..." Ash looked embarassingly at Paul.

At this moment, everyone turned to face the purple haired teen and listned as he sat, head in his hands and amitted a strange cry.

"Eww! Paul peed on Misty?" Tracey exclaimed, until Paul stood up and stood beside Ash and Misty.

"Ash started yelling, 'Do it Paul! Do it! Do it!'" He cried, his face a nice shade of pink by now.

...

As they went to dinner, Misty and Ash were sat talking alone.

"Okay then Misty, I'm the last man on earth, will you got out with me?" Ash asked, his eyes pleading with her.

Misty rolled her eyes, "Yes, I suppose..."

"Whoo! Oh yeah! But seriously, why wouldn't you before?" Ash asked, halting his cheering and facing her.

ash grasped Ash's hand in her's as she leant across the table, staring at him.

Ash felt a blush creep to his cheeks,

"Ash, you are the sweetest and most caring guy I know, and you are trustworthy, and my closest friend..." She trailed off, watching Ash stare at her, wondering what she'd say next...

"But you will always be the guy that peed on me"

...

Suddenly, Drew walked past squealing at a nearby girl's attire.

"Oh my goodness, that is just a stunning blouse!"

...

To Be Continued!

Hope you all enjoyed!

My chapters also go up as seperatstories and the next chappy of Vacation, because then I can give a summary on each chapter!

Review!

-AAML:)


End file.
